


Dog Pound Pirate Ver 2.0

by PaperFox19



Series: Straw Hat Zoan [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Furry, Kemonomimi, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy eats the Mutt mutt fruit, a zoan devil fruit, he convinces his grandfather to teach him two colors of haki. Luffy’s connection to them allows him to combine them in new and unique ways. He is determined to be a pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Pound Pirate Ver 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Dog Pound Pirate Version 2

Luffy eats the Mutt mutt fruit, a zoan devil fruit, he convinces his grandfather to teach him two colors of haki. Luffy’s connection to them allows him to combine them in new and unique ways. He is determined to be a pirate.

Chap 1 Mutt Mutt Luffy

Luffy had met up with Shanks’ pirate crew, he wanted to join them and even did a bravery test to show he was man enough to join. Still as the pirates laughed and celebrated his bravery but Shanks was still not having it, teasing him about being a kid.

The pirate’s party comes to an end as some bandits come in demanding booze. Shanks of course laughs it off, these guys really didn’t know who they were dealing with anyway. Everyone was so busy laughing no one noticed Luffy eating a strange fruit. This was the Mutt Mutt fruit and before Luffy realized the boy had changed into a dog. “Oi Luffy What the hell!” Shanks was turning to talk to the boy and his eyes bugged as now in the boy’s spot was a black dog.

“Hmm what is it.” The dog boy was using his paws to hold his glass and drink his juice.

“You’re a dog!” and the crew carried on with a loud. “What?!” the dog boy blinked in surprise and he gasped as he stood up on his hind paws.

“What happened to me!”

“Captain the fruit we found is missing.”

“Luffy you didn’t eat that fruit did you.” He grabbed him. “Listen Luffy that fruit you ate was the Mutt Mutt fruit in exchange for the powers the sea is turned against you.”

At first Luffy was freaked, but he liked his new powers, he ran errands as a dog, making his comings and goings faster. He shifted back to human form when he saw those bandits again, and they were bad mouthing Shanks. “Don’t insult Shanks you bastard!”

Makino saw Luffy get grabbed, and went to get Shanks. By the time they arrived Luffy was tied up and under the bandit’s foot. “I’ve never cared what people said about me, but when you hurt one of my friends I won’t stand for it.” The bandit backed away in fear, and that’s what Luffy was waiting for.

He shifted into dog form and bit the bandit leader. “Ah you runt!” he grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. In seconds his men were taken out, they didn’t realize they were dealing with pirates. If his men weren’t dead they were beaten down hard. “Damn it!” using a smoke bomb he left his men behind and escaped to the sea.

“Ahh Luffy where’s Luffy!?” Shanks screamed.

The bandit leader was truly a fool; he didn’t realize the power of pirates or the dangers of the sea. Luffy was thrown to the sea to drown, because he kept fighting and struggling. He found his end by a vicious sea king, and the beast wasn’t full with the bandit, he was going after Luffy as well.

“Luffy hang in there!” Shanks swam towards him as fast as he could, but the beast of the sea was faster. With Luffy about to be devoured something primal was released in him, he released a wave of King’s Haki, and the boy was young so he couldn’t knock out the beast but it saved him. Shanks made it and used his own Haki to make the beast run for the bottom of the sea. Luffy wasn’t in good shape, his eyes were blank and he acted out of defensive instinct and bit Shanks’ shoulder. “Gah, Luffy its okay you're safe now, you're safe.”

He came back a bit. “Sh…anks…” he said weakly and he licked the wound he had left on the man.

“It’s okay Luffy, its okay.” He pets him to try and calm him down enough for him to move.

They got back to shore and Luffy coughed, he was shaking he literally came an inch away from death. Shanks had more worries. ‘Luffy possesses haki of the king, if someone finds out about it they’ll kill him before he can develop it.’ He focused his haki and sealed Luffy’s king’s haki away, it would awaken some years down the road. Luffy’s bite left a scar on Shanks, but this scar he would bear with honor, Luffy cried, he cried for being weak, he cried for hurting Shanks, he cried because he wasn’t ready.

It was time for Shanks to leave and the crew was expecting Luffy to see them off. “Captain, maybe we should take Luffy with us, he’d get better experience with us if anything.”

“No, it’s better this way.” He placed his hand over the scar. “That kid’s got more power in him than he knows.”

“SHANKS!” the dog boy came to the docks. “I promise I’ll get stronger, so strong I will surpass everyone, I’ll be the king of the pirates!” Shanks couldn’t help but smile, he came over to the boy. He gave him his treasure his straw hat.

“Take care of this hat for me; it is my greatest treasure you can give it back to me when you become a great pirate.” They sailed off; the red haired man caressed his scar on his shoulder, from his little lad, his friend. ‘You will be a great pirate!’

-x-

Garp wasn’t pleased about Luffy being a pirate, or at least claiming he was going to be one. Things only got worse when he left him with Ace and the mountain bandits. Luffy and Ace’s relationship did not start well. However despite how much Ace pushed him away or tried to ditch him the dog boy followed after him.

He discovered his and Sabo’s hideout and got tied up and left for pirates. The pirates were the Blue Jam pirates who Ace and Sabo stole from. They wanted the location of their hide out and were willing to beat Luffy for the answer.

The pirates punched, kicked, stomped and generally beat down the poor kid, while Ace and Sabo moved their treasure expecting Luffy to crack instantly. “Ace come quick!” The blonde shouted.

“What did Luffy spill the beans?”

“That’s just it, he hasn’t said a thing and they are going to kill him!”

“What?!” they went to where the men were hold up and lying there in a puddle of blood was Luffy. It was common for those with zoan powers to regenerate quickly, the power of the beast healing one’s body. They used this to beat him for hours without killing him.

“I’m sick of this brat,” the biggest of them got a sword. “I’ll slice off his damn ears and his tail.”

“Stop!!!” the boys jumped down and beat the leader down. They didn’t give the other’s time to come down for the shock, they beat them down. Grabbing Luffy they ran like hell.

“You idiot, what’s wrong with you!”

Luffy cried while his dog ears and tail were out. “Because…hic…If I told…Ace…would hate…hic…me…” Sabo gave Ace a hard look. The male sighed.

“You did good Luffy, you were really brave.” He hugged him, and the boy’s tail wagged happily. The boy made a quick recovery, and he was with Ace and Sabo all the way. They became brothers and began working on training to be great pirates.

Luffy continued to work on controlling his forms, and training his body. He wasn’t able to beat Ace at all, but their bond grew. When they slept and Ace had bad dreams Luffy would change into his dog or anthro form and cuddled up to him. “Ace...love...you…” he mumbled in his sleep.

For Ace this meant more to him than anything, so many people thought he shouldn’t have been born, that he should just die, but Luffy wanted him to live. He wanted him as he was it didn’t matter who his father was, though Luffy probably would lose it if he knew.

Garp tried training all three brothers, trying to toughen them up.

Sabo was happy, he had two amazing brothers and his life was going great. Sadly things ground to a halt when his past came back to bite him. He didn’t want Luffy and Ace mixed up in it. He thought leaving would protect them, but he left them hurt.

He met with Luffy’s father begging for the plot his family had to stop. His family tricked some pirates to set some fires, and left them to burn, and if that wasn’t bad enough the children of these rich people saw the flames, and thought nothing of the lives that were dying and burning alive. Dragon saw Sabo’s tears and it only strengthened his purpose.

His haki told him that Luffy was safe. Sabo tried to set sail as a pirate, he couldn’t return to his family or his brothers, so he decided to go to sea. The celestial dragons saw his ship and didn’t hesitate to blast him, Ace and Luffy thought he died that day, and they both shed tears for their lost brother.

The remaining two continued to train and build their strength and when Ace was old enough he had to say good bye to his little brother. He set sail and became a pirate, and Garp was determined to not let Luffy down the same path.

“Luffy you want to be strong correct?”

“Well yeah of course I’m gonna be king of the pirates!” he says with a big grin.

“Grr Don’t go saying that!” he snapped.

“Why it’s true?”

“NO IT”S NOT!!” he shouted and hit the boy over the head. “Listen Luffy I can teach you something, something that will make you strong, but I won’t teach you unless you swear to become a marine.”

“Okay no thanks.” He turned into a dog and tried to scamper away but Garp grabbed him by the tail.

“Hold it!” he pulled the boy back. “I’ll show you just how powerful this stuff is.” He put a leash on Luffy and dragged him to the most dangerous part of the forest; this is where all the biggest and meanest beast lived. A giant tiger came out, the same great beast that the boys couldn’t beat.

“Look out gramps.” Luffy shouted.

“Attack with the left paw.” He predicted without even looking, he dodged the attack.

“Whoa!” the dog boy says.

Again the beast attacked, and this time Garp blocked it, his arm turned black and the haki repelled the tiger. “What I’ve shown you are two colors of haki, observation and armament.”

“Wow Grandpa that’s so cool, please show me!”

“Not unless you agree to become a marine, there are lots the marines have to offer you.” Luffy just huffed and turned his back to the older man.

“No way, I’d rather get strong on my own; I’ll find someone to teach me that trick.”

“Trick!? This is a power that takes years to master.”

“Really? Well I’ll figure it out eventually.”

“No grandson of mine is gonna do this half assed, I’ll show you the basics!” Luffy hid his smirk; he just played his grandpa big time. So the training began and Luffy learned how to produce armament haki and observation haki, he even learned how to produce two of his grandpa’s tricks Moon Walk and Shave. He had no idea about the whole 6 powers thing; he just saw this as a move he couldn’t pass up.

Garp gave him exercises to strengthen his legs. After learning the basics of haki, Luffy spent the rest of his time using his will to strengthening his devil fruit power. Over the years his dog form had grown to the size of a horse, he could easily carry a normal sized human on his back. His human form had dog ears and a tail, his claws were sharp and when added with armament his claws could do some serious damage. His anthro form was adorable shiny black fur all over his body, softer than silk and his tail was much longer in this form.

With the strength of his will he tapped the power of his zoan devil fruit. One new form he created was Spike Form, he hardens his fur with haki and makes it sharp like spikes, not only powerful defense but offense as well. 

Then there was Wild Form, his arms and legs become like paws, and his hair grows longer and wilder, in this form his observation haki is sharper, he can block attacks with the pads of his paws.

Last but certainly not least was Demon Hound Form, his dog like body grows massive, his power and speed doubles, not to mention his body is tougher. Using this form did come at a price after using it his body is stuck in a chibi dog form.

Even with having 6 forms, two colors of haki, and the power of shave and moon walk; Luffy knew he could improve; the strength of his haki was always a factor. Still when he came of age he decided to set sail and start building his crew, but not before getting some payback on the sea king that had attacked him and Shanks, he punched the beast and shattered its teeth. “I’m gonna find my crew, just you watch I’m gonna become King of the Pirates!!”

To be continued

Luffy’s Crew 0/10

Captain – Luffy

Devil Fruit – Zoan – Mutt Mutt

Haki – Armament and Observation

Abilities – Shave, Moon Walk, Mutt Kenpo

Forms – Beast (Large black lab, the size of a horse), Human (wears a red vest, and blue shorts, has black dog ears and tail) Anthro (His body grows larger every inch of him covered in black fur, he has a cute furry face cute as both human and anthro, he was a bit more muscled than his human form) Spike Form, Wild Form, Demon Hound Form.

Favorite Moves: Dog Pound – a barrage of punches with great strength. Paw Bazooka – Using Haki he slams the palms of his hand. Tail Hammer – Using haki and his tail he slams the tail into an opponent. Shave Claw – Using his claws at shave speed.

-x-

Chap 2 Bites and Fights


End file.
